


First Night

by Lightninglightning



Category: Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightninglightning/pseuds/Lightninglightning
Summary: Siri and Susebron enjoy there first time togetherSusebron is bilt up from 50 years of not having sexSiri finds out that she likes cum
Relationships: Sisirinah/Susebron (Warbreaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	First Night

She took off her shift. Susebron looked her up and down wide eyed, she took pleasure in the fact that he couldn’t seem to close his mouth. His hand thumbled with his writing board, she stopped him with another passionate kiss. His hand rested uneasily on her waist. After another long moment he broke the kiss, going for the writing board.  
“Why are you naked”

“Oh no reason” she was finding it hard to meet his eyes “people don’t get naked for no reason” understanding downed in his eye “is this something to do with making a baby” “Siri you know we mustn't” she managed to meet his eye for a seductive look “well you did have que-” she cut herself off with her own lafter “you are acting very strangely” she pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, evan on her tiptoes she barely managed it  
“you’ll like it seb, you really will besides its my safe day”  
“safe day?”

“It means I can’t have a baby today” she slid his night robe off and started on his shirt buttons. When she got to the bodum, she found it hard to miss the tent forming under his pants. She led him to the bed by his open shirt. He set his writing bored on the nightstand and climbed into the bed, She climbed in after him lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she couldn't hold herself back a moment longer, she kissed him hard. She lost track of time in the kiss it could have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes.

Susebron suddenly rolled her so that she was on her back. He stood on his knees and removed his unbuttoned shirt, he gave her a questioning look. “No i like this is better” she said as he leaned down and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck. After another moment Susebron moved his mouth down to her breast lips brushing gently agenst her niple. The sensation brought a low moan out of the throat, Susebron snapped his head up to look at her “No keep going” her voice was a whimper in the back of her throat. She felt like her heart was beating between her legs. Susebron moved his head back to her right breast, continuing to kiss it. The sensation drove her crazy! She moved his hand down to her sex and started moving his fingers up and down along the slit. He got the hint and she was sent into a fit of moaning from the sensation.

After a minute the ecstasy started to plato so she gently moved him onto his back with her hand. She moved down to his waist and pulled down his loose white trousers to reveal a 10 inch cock standing at attention, the tip was dribbled with pre cum. She gripped at its base a herd a small moan of pleasure form Susebron. She keeps staring at his cock not knowing quite what to do with it and trying not to think about it fitting inside her. She quickly shook herself out of the stupor and got to work, kissing the tip and then moving to the shaft. While she did this her left hand gripped his balls giving them a good massage. Susebrons moans were proof enough that she was doing a good job.

Her right hand began to stroke his shaft moving up and down smoothly. She moved her mouth back up to the tip, dragging her tongue along the entire length. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and looked up at Susebron. He looked back at her with eyes full of lust and pleasure. She moved her head down slowly trying to get as much of his cock as possible in her mouth. She only managed four inches before choking on his length. Determined to please her godking she started to bob her head taking in as much of his length as she dared. She heard moaning from Susebron and quickened her pace. She felt like her hart was beating in her sex and she felt a it getting worm, really worm.

Her attention was brought back to the task at hand when Susebrons moaning came to a crescendo, his hips jerking and his hips up and his cock spread thick bittersweet worm liquid into her mouth. He in part had expected this she had had lessons on sex and know about ejaculation but the vallum surprised her. It just kept coming. It quickly overwhelmed her mouth and he had to pull back, spluttering only to be hit in the face and chest by thick ropes of his cum.

She stared at his member, slack jawed which only served to get more cum on her tits. Not knowing what else to do with it she swallowed what was in her mouth and found that she didn’t mind the taste as much as she thought she would. In fact she kind of liked it, she scooped some more off her chest and liked Susebrons seed of her fingers. She looked at him and was surprised to see that he had retrieved his writing board.

Sorry for not warning you  
“It’s fine, I kind of liked the surprise” she was still liking some of his cum on her fingers.  
Why are you doing that, licking the white stuff off your fingers I mean He had his head cocked to the side as he showed her the bored  
“It a good way to clean it off”  
I do not think this is how people usually clean themselves  
“Well most people don't have godking cum on their breasts”  
Is that what it is could, the white stuff I mean  
“Thous priest didn’t teach any thing about sex at all”  
I can definitely see why the hero's in my book fell for the seductress if she was offering them that  
“Seb that was just the worm up we haven't had sex yet. Not technically at least”  
If that was not sex then what is?  
“I’ll show you,” he nodded.

She took his board and put it back on the nightstand and took his trousers the rest of the way off and climbed on top of him and grabbed his cock again, gliding it to her wet sex. She was impressed that he was still hard, and with that though she lowered herself onto him.

Her eye immediately went wide as his girth stretched her out. And as she pushed him in further her eyes watered with the pain. Susebron looked at her with concern in his beautiful eyes “I'm fine” she said through clenched teeth he cocked an eyebrow but the sharp pain formerly was already subsiding. “Really I'm fine I just need time to… adjust, colors Seb your BIG!” She pushed more of him in and ignored the pain instead focusing on how good he felt inside of her. She had managed to fit half of him in her sex and dared not go further so she started moving up and down clumsily at first but she managed to get a retheme going and… colors, Colors it felt great hermind was starting to go fuzzy from the plusher. She started cursing when susebron moved his hips in time with her at first from the sudden pain but that was soon overshadowed by the mind numbing ecstasy she felt. She started to moan his name over and over again in consort with Susebrons moans,

Susebron put his hands on her ass squeezing gentle but firm and she felt a new wave of pleasure. It seemed as though every new touch was as if to one of her sensitive areas. Susebron moved his hand to hold her around the back and flipped them over so that he was on top. She moaned louder at the change in position and she started to feel the ecstasy build to a crescendo. She wanted to kiss Susebron so badly but she couldn't reach his head so she settled for kissing his chest. Soon his thrusts started to get raged and his moans where interprets with grunts of exertion and with one final thrust he came deep in side he which in tern pushed he over the edge there juices mixed as they came riding the waves of ecstasy together Susebron pulled out to early and shot thick ropes of cum over Siris prone figure before collapsing next to her in the god sized bed.

Siri got out of the bed and used her decarded dress to clean of her chest and belly before coming back into the bed and snuggling up to Susebron. He pulled her into a deep kiss. She fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here!  
> I might add a second chapter set after the end of Warbreaker


End file.
